empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moblitz
Welcome Moblitz! Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Moblitz page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Remember to read the help pages they are most useful. Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button above the edit box. This will produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Thanks again and Welcome! -- Nilleh (Talk) 08:14, June 28, 2011 images hey just a heads up goal images can be found here http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Goal_Icons User:woolva 14:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Blueprints Heya Moblitz. How are you getting the blueprints to register to complete missions or are you advancing via customer service fixing the issue? Nilleh 21:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ok =). I got 2 more a bit ago and still no luck..so I guess that must be the case. Talk pages please use 4 tides ie > ~ < x4 so your name stays so its not confusing and also a subject is good ;) by "add the section headline" or in source mode use =x2 name =x2 User:woolva 21:46, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Tidles hi i mean just use tidles on talk pages as the admins talk alot and if not left by a user like yourself it gets confusing for us :). and "=x2 name =x2" i mean by a heading ie the header above here titled "Tidles" User:woolva 22:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Lesson Learned! lol. yes i havent got that far yet but thats why its a comunity wikia ;). User:woolva 22:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:edit profile hey ok i added the template for you the best way to do the image is by saving the image you want on your computer then on your user page click (Upload File:Moblitz-icon.png) and it will take you to the upload screen then the image is done :) use visual edit mode to add any other information that you cant see in source mode :) User:woolva 14:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: im not that good with these templates but i managed to add a couple ie Source = favorite unit it will show as favorite unit on you user page once saved. also added Explanations so you just need to type how many you have. now with the resource i cant think of a way to do it with out putting in a number so it would end up saying ie (16 copper) for example and not just the icon which your resource is. the only way i cant think of doing it is to add it manually to your page if you like? ill have a word with the templates creator as well about it. User:woolva 15:56, July 4, 2011 (UTC) User Template ok its all done now under the Resource option just type the name of the resource that is yours and the icon will appear :) User:woolva 16:27, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Favorite Unit on the Favorite Unit option if you just type the name in it should show the name & image